Winterspring
(2,600) (1,625) (975) (650) |level=Scalable 40-60 |loc=Northeastern Kalimdor |pop=6,500 |capital=Everlook (3,000) |major=Starfall Village (1,500) Mazthoril (550) |minor=Winterfall Village (300) |affiliation=None |languages=Darnassian, Common, Draconic |faiths=Ancients, druidism, Elune, shamanism |resources=Arcanite, thorium, timber |source=''Lands of Mystery, 23-26 }} '''Winterspring' (aka Winterspring Valley or Winterspring Grove) is a valley located in northeastern Kalimdor, east of Felwood and Hyjal, and north of Azshara. It is a cold land perpetually covered in snow, and holds the goblin city of Everlook, old night elf holdings, and the traditional homeland of the blue dragonflight. Many wild creatures roam the beautiful landscape. However, the southern parts of the region have been completely taken over by demons. History Thousands of years ago, this valley upon the slopes of Mount Hyjal served as a place for the night elves to start anew in the wake of the Great Sundering. A realm of near-perpetual winter, the valley has long been involved in a struggle between malevolent blue dragons and the fearsome white frostsaber cats.Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, pg. 211-212 During the events of Reign of Chaos the valley was in a rare period of springtime or summer with no snow to be seen anywhere. Getting there Winterspring can be accessed through Timbermaw Hold. To reach Winterspring, head through the hold entrance in the northeastern tip of Felwood and continue straight after the bridge. In order to pass through the hold without the Timbermaw Furbolgs attacking you, you will need to have reached at least unfriendly reputation with the Timbermaw furbolgs. There are several quests in Felwood which can be completed to raise reputation with them. Geography Winterspring Valley is above Moonglade and is the last stop along the road that winds up to Hyjal Peak. The valley is separated from Moonglade, lower on the mountain slope, by a thick, white cloud bank. Winterspring is a cold realm consistently covered with snow and frost. Once above the clouds, the air is crisp and clean and the sun shines often when the snow is not falling. The trees of Winterspring were bent and twisted into odd positions during the climactic Battle of Mount Hyjal. Many of the World Tree's massive roots are also exposed here, towering overhead like massive oak archways. This otherwise cold and serene place shakes with periodic conflict between the forces of the sorcerer-dragon Cobaltann and the night elves who strive to drive them from the slopes of Mount Hyjal. Snow cats, bears, and other creatures of the wild are seen here on occasion, but only rarely due to the high altitude. It is a place of cold medium forest and rugged mountains. Both the Steamwheedle Cartel and the night elves have established bases in the region. Though there are no instanced dungeons or battlegrounds in Winterspring, there are several micro dungeons in the area. Maps and subregions *Topographic map of Winterspring Elite areas *Mazthoril *Darkwhisper Gorge *Frostwhisper Gorge Flight Master Locations : Everlook Regions adjacent to Winterspring In Cataclysm Winterspring will become a 50-55 zone.http://blue.mmo-champion.com/t/25968836776/current-zone-status/ Areas affectedFrejya’s (MVP) Cataclysm Compilation: * Darkwhisper Gorge - now a part of the Mount Hyjal zone. Vi'el's cave has been removed. The bridge leading there has collapsed presumably to prevent low level players from entering the zone. * Donova Snowden - still remains at her camp, which is now called Snowden Chalet; in addition, Witch Doctor Mau'ari has joined her * Frostfire Hot Springs - the eastern-most pool is now inhabited by Scalding Springsurges (a type of Water Elemental) and Boiling Springbubbles * Lake Kel'Theril - Kelek Skykeeper is now located here as a quest giver * Ruins of Kel'Theril - new undead mobs: western section houses Quel'dorei spirits (Betrayed Rangers and Archmage Maenius); eastern section houses Sin'dorei spirits (Wretched Spectres); the Kaldorei spirits still inhabit the northern section. Quests revolve around the Crystal of Zin-Malor and how it corrupted generations of elves * Mazthoril - the dragons are gone; Altered Beasts roam the exterior of the cave while Arcane Tesseracts are guarded within by various mobs, all reminiscent of Outland demons and beasts; the interior appears to be controlled by Umbranse the Spiritspeaker * Frostwhisper Gorge - now populated by Ice Avatars; Vi'el has been relocated to the bottom and is accompanied by Lorax; the Frostmaul Giants still patrol the upper rim and have moved almost to Dun Mandarr * Owl Wing Thicket - the quest giver outside of here is now Jadrag the Slicer, who apparently had an unfortunate run-in with the Owlbeasts while collecting relics * Winterfall Village - two Timbermaw tribe quest givers now wait for adventurers on the outside: Tanrir and Burndl; within the Village High Chief Winterfall has apparently been replaced by Grolnar the Berserk who looks like an oversized Furbolg * Moon Horror Den - the Raging Owlbeasts have been relocated and the cave is now inhabited by Ursius * Goodgrub Smoking Pit - a new, small quest hub located northeast of Starfall Village; oddly enough, it appears all the Chimaeras of Winterspring have been relocated to the northeast of this camp * Ban'Thallow Barrow Den - the formerly empty cave system right near Starfall Village is now utilized as a small quest area, filled with Coldlurk Burrowers (worms) and Coldlurk Creepers (spiders); the quest giver that starts everything off is Rinno Curtainfire * Starfall Village - Now a neutral quest hub Notable characters Winterspring is home to several characters of note. At the Frostfire Hot Springs, Donova Snowden attempts to find out more about the taint that has affected the local furbolgs. On Frostsaber Rock, Rivern Frostwind enlists aid in providing food and safety for his pets in exchange for the secret to tame them. And high above Mazthoril, the matron protector Haleh sends bold adventurers into the deepest lairs of the black dragonflight in search of draconic artifacts of power. Quests Resources * Herbs ** ** (Winterspring is the only region you can gather it.) ** (One of the few regions where you can gather it. Rare.) * Leather ** ** (Skinning level 40-60 whelps/wyrmkin) ** (Skinning level 50-55 bears) ** (Skinning level 50-60 elite whelps and wyrmkin, found in the southeastern part of the zone) * Ore ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Wild creatures * Bear * Blue dragon * Chimera * Dragonspawn * Felbeast * Felguard * Frostsaber * Furbolg * Ghost * Owl * Succubus * Whelp * Wildkin * Wolf * Yeti Notes * Darkwhisper Gorge occupies a rather large portion of the zone. It holds elite demons of an approximate five-man difficulty who guard a non-functional entrance to Hyjal. It is to be changed in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, as this subzone will belong to the Mount Hyjal zone that will be implemented in the expansion. References External links es:Winterspring fr:Berceau-de-l'Hiver pl:Winterspring ru:Зимние Ключи Category:Forests Category:Kalimdor Category:Winterspring Category:Valleys